heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Miller
Matt Miller is a character in the Saints Row series. Involvement Saints Row: The Third Little information is given about Matt's background. Matt is "the youngest and newest member of the Syndicate", "an extremely talented hacker from England" and was first recruited into the Syndicate because "Phillipe Loren couldn't figure out how to use his cell phone". He frequently attends Syndicate meetings in person, and has a girlfriend who lives in Burns Hill. He completely drains the 3rd Street Saints' bank accounts after The Protagonist and Shaundi land in Steelport. After the death of Phillipe Loren, Killbane assumes full control of the Syndicate and Matt voices very little objection, mostly out of fear. After the Saints raid the Morningstar cargo ship and recover hoes, Matt anonymously calls The Protagonist and offers to buy them back. Killbane is enraged by Matt's actions and Matt promises to ask his consent of every decision from that point on. He witnesses Killbane kill Kiki DeWynter with a one-handed neck snap, which causes both him and Viola DeWynter to panic. The Protagonist and Shaundi plan to assassinate Killbane by sniping him off from their helicopter, but are narrowly thwarted when Matt hacks into the helicopter's flight computer and overloads it with an EMP, causing it to crash. Matt then mocks The Protagonist by sending him a text reading "Cheers ;)". Matt manages to get surveillance of Kinzie Kensington's "inner sanctum" through her own personal computer. After gaining key information, he mocks Kinzie and The Protagonist on video. It is the first time The Protagonist sees and hears Matt. Kinzie eventually figures out how to upload The Protagonist's subconscious into the "Decker Use-Net" using a stolen NEMO device, where The Protagonist defeats Matt in combat despite Matt's control over the virtual world's laws of physics. Because too much shock in the virtual world would leave him brain-dead, Matt is threatened with death and convinces The Protagonist to spare him in exchange for either weapon or car customization discounts. Immediately after his defeat, Matt Miller nervously requests from Killbane to let him leave the Syndicate. To Matt's surprise, Killbane graciously lets him go and offers to let him "list Killbane as a reference anytime". A post-mission news report by Jane Valderamma reveals that after leaving town, Matt Miller swore off modern technology and left the world of hacking. Valderamma also reveals that Matt had always expressed an interest in neo-luddism, and felt it was time to "make a change". Saints Row IV Before the events of Saints Row IV, Matt Miller joins MI6 with Asha Odekar and works with the 3rd Street Saints to assassinate ex-STAG commander-turned-terrorist, Cyrus Temple. When The Protagonist hops onto the nuke targeted for Washington D.C., Kinzie encourages everyone to say their final goodbyes. Miller confesses that had he known that The Protagonist would sacrifice themself for the sake of the world, he would've never tried to kill them. Thankfully, The Protagonist destroys the nuke and lands safely in the Oval Office. Five years later, The Protagonist is President of the United States and has many of the 3rd Street Saints in his administration. Asha and Matt come to warn the President of an impending alien invasion, due to their superiors at MI6 disbelieving their claims. But their warning comes too late, as the alien Zin invade that very day. Miller and Asha briefly fight alongside The Protagonist before they are all abducted. Miller is trapped in a virtual simulation of his own worst fear: a text-based roleplaying adventure that he couldn't control. The Protagonist later arrives to rescue him, select the proper dialogue to help free Miller, including helping him defeat Killbane. He is then freed from his prison in the real world, albeit naked. The Protagonist then goes to rescue him piloting power armor. Once they rendezvous, Miller helps fully activate the power armor's weapons, enabling them to escape. Matt then creates a training simulation based on his Nyte Blayde fanfiction, where he was Nyte Blayde's close friend/ally and The Protagonist was his sidekick, much to the latter's frustration. As they aided Nyte Blayde in his hunt for the Cardinal, Matt retells the premise and story of the show to The Protagonist, who is surprised by how intriguing it was. Unfortunately, Zinyak alters the simulation so Nyte Blayde would believe that Matt was a traitor. After killing Nyte Blayde, Matt becomes dismayed that he was forced to kill his hero, to which The Protagonist responds by giving him ownership of all the rights of Nyte Blayde, much to the hacker's joy. Enter the Dominatrix Matt helps The Protagonist to stop The Dominatrix in an alternate timeline. How the Saints Save Christmas Matt is seen with the rest of the group decorating the ship for Christmas and attempts to get The Protagonist to enjoy Christmas, but failed. Saints Row: Gat out of Hell While celebrating Kinzie's birthday, Matt has the Saints try out a ouija board to determine who The Protagonist will marry. As he, Shaundi, Gat, Kinzie and The Protagonist put their hands on the planchette, the piece starts moving on its own, spelling out "Jezebel", and The Protagonist is abruptly sucked through a portal into Hell. Gat then grabs Matt, demanding to know where he got the board. The hacker admits to have found it in Zinyak's artifact collection, and it formerly belonged to Alister Crowley. Gat and Kinzie decide to go in after The Protagonist, Matt expressed his concern that he had a terrible plan, but quickly changed his statement when Gat placed him in charge while they're gone. At the end of the game, Matt is arguing with Shaundi over Nyte Blayde trivia when a portal spits out The Protagonist, Kinzie and Jezebel, the Devil's daughter. Allies *Phillipe Loren *Asha Odekar *Kiki DeWynter *Viola DeWynter *Nyte Blayde *The Protagonist *Kinzie Kensington *CID *Pierce *Shaundi *Johnny Gat *Keith David *Jezebel Enemies *Killbane *Zinyak *Zin Empire *The Dominatrix *Clawz *Kia *Cyrus Temple Appearances *Saints Row: The Third *Saints Row IV **Enter the Dominatrix **How the Saints Save Christmas *Saints Row: GAT Out of Hell Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Saints Row Category:Saints Row: The Third Category:Saints Row 4 Category:Saints Row Homies Category:Hackers Category:The Syndicate Category:Criminal Category:MI6 Category:Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell Category:Villains Category:Protagonist Category:Alive